Ugh-Zan Tank
is the sixth and final boss encountered in I Hate Running Backwards. After Ugh-Zan is defeated, this Tank appears from his remains and is the true final boss of the game. In-game description This is the back up vehicle that houses a computer powerful enough to store Ugh-Zan’s mind if his new robotic body gets destroyed. Equipped with flamethrowers, extra thick armor plating, ballistic missile launchers and jet engines that enable the tank to charge at high speeds, this baby ain’t no joke. Make no mistake, this is still Ugh-Zan inside, it’s just the body that’s different. Tactics Similiar to King Scorpion and Biomechanoid, Ugh-Zan Tank constantly cycles between various phases. It has three phases and one transition phase. For the duration of the whole fight, Kamikazes will be appearing from trap doors underneath the arena. Individually these are just a distraction, but the player also needs to pay attention to the spike traps that will also appear from some of them, which count as environmental hazards. Phase One The fight begins with the Plasma Sphere Phase. In this phase, Tank fires several large red plasma spheres in succession, both straight ahead and diagonally, which explode into smaller plasma spheres when hitting the player or when they reach a certain distance. These smaller, blue plasma spheres will travel in many directions and explode with the player on contact. During this phase, a good strategy is not to deal so much damage after Tank fires its first few plasma spheres, but instead hug the walls, where it is easier to avoid the plasma spheres. Transition Phase After phase one, Tank begins his transition phase. During this transition phase, the Tank locks onto the player's position, and charges to the top of the screen, out of bounds, while also firing 3 homing missiles into the air that the player must deflect with their hammer in order to not receive any damage. During this charge, the Tank is also invulnerable to all damage. Phase Two After this the second phase begins. This phase has a chance of triggering two different sub-phases. The first is the Kamikaze Phase, where a plethora of Kamikazes swarm the player from the bottom of the screen. A combination of the rifle weapon plus the Third Arm perk and frequent melee attacks is the best way to fend off this swarm. The other sub-phase is the Rocket Barrage Phase, where a large barrage of rockets falls onto the player, which fills almost the entire screen. These rockets begin spawning at one side of the arena and move over to the other side with time. There is one linear pattern in the rocket barrage where the player must stand in order to avoid the barrage - it can be either straight or diagonal. This barrage occurs twice every phase. Phase Three The conclusion of the second phase marks the beginning of the third: the Flamethrower Phase. Tank returns to the middle of the arena and activates his four flamethrowers. These flamethrowers are then rotated clockwise for 1.25 rotations. The player should stay between the flamethrowers to avoid taking damage, and shoot Tank when they are right above it. After this phase, Tank will start his attacks from Phase One again. Tips The biggest tip for this fight is to take all the needed time. Especially during the first phase, do not stay in front of Tank just to deal damage faster, because it is very hard to avoid the plasma spheres in this phase. The best and easiest times to deal damage to Tank is in the third phase, the beginning of the first phase and right before the transition phase. This will take a long time, since Tank has the second highest health of all the bosses, and the player is limited to their regular weapons, but it is better practice to be certain than to be needlessly quick. Pay attention to the environment and get weapon crates whenever possible - even if they are one tier below the one already possessed by the player, it is vital to scavenge as much special ammo as possible. Keep in mind that the Alien Probe perk does not affect the odds of weapon crates spawning during this boss. Trivia *... Category:Bosses